


Dueling With Dolts

by SeKaYa



Series: Deal Universe (German) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Hast du dich je gefragt, warum Professor Snape Gilderoy Lockhart beim Duellierclub assistiert hat anstatt Professor Flitwick, der in seiner Jugend ein Duellchampion war?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dueling with Dolts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123241) by [shadowycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat). 



**_~ Duellieren mit Dummköpfen ~_**  


* * *

 

Filius Flitwick wuselte eifrig umher, um sein Klassenzimmer nach einem langen Tag aufzuräumen. Alles an seinen richtigen Platz zu legen war ein beruhigendes Ritual für ihn, und er verfolgte es geradezu peinlich genau. Ein chaotischer Klassenraum war nie förderlich für gute Lernbereitschaft, und sicherzustellen, dass seine Schüler das Meiste aus seinem Unterricht mitnehmen konnten, war schon immer von höchster Wichtigkeit für ihn gewesen.

 

Während er eine fröhliche Melodie summte und eine große Kiste mit Federn wegräumte, wurde die Klassenzimmertür geöffnet und Gilderoy Lockhart streckte seinen Kopf herein. Er warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu.

 

"Oh, Flitwick, mein guter Mann, könnte ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen? Entschuldigen Sie vielmals die Störung."

 

Flitwick schluckte ein automatisches Aufwallen von Abneigung hinunter. Was war es, was ihn an dem Mann so sehr aufregte? Es war wirklich nicht leicht, das genau zu definieren. Lockhart hatte nichts getan, was wirklich beleidigend war, seit er angefangen hatte zu unterrichten, und doch, jedes Mal, wenn er sich mit ihm unterhielt, hatte Flitwick den irrationalen Drang, ihn zu ohrfeigen – heftig.

 

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und wandte sich zu seinem glitzernden Kollegen um. Vielleicht war es sein Kleidungsstil? Kein menschliches Wesen sollte Kleidung tragen dürfen, die so hell funkelte.

 

"Aber sicher, Gilderoy. Bitte, kommen Sie rein. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

 

Lockhart drehte die Wattzahl seines Lächeln auf. "Ich komme gerade von einem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter. Ich hatte eine kleine Idee, die ich ihm präsentieren wollte, und natürlich hat er schnell ihr Potential gesehen. Sehr weitsichtiger Mann, der Schulleiter." Lockhart strahlte.

 

Flitwick seufzte innerlich und gab sich große Mühe, interessiert zu wirken. "Oh? Und was könnte diese Idee gewesen sein, wenn ich fragen darf?"

 

Lockhart betrat den Raum mit wallenden malvefarbenen Roben und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ging in Richtung seines Kollegen, hielt aber auf dem Weg inne, als er den Spiegel bemerkte. Flitwick hatte ihn aufgehängt, um seinen Schülern die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Zauberstabbewegungen besser üben zu können. Unfähig der Verlockung seiner eigenen Reflektion zu widerstehen fuhr der Mann sich mit einstudierter Beiläufigkeit mit der Hand durch seine makellosen Locken. Sein Lächeln weitete sich aus, bis jeder seiner blendend weißen Zähne sichtbar war.

 

Flitwick versuchte, nicht zu lachen bei dieser Vorführung von Eitelkeit, aber er war nicht in der Lage, das leise Kichern zu unterdrücken. Er maskierte es hastig als Husten – nicht dass Lockhart etwas bemerken würde: Wenn man Gilderoy Lockhart hatte, um ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, brauchte es wirkliche Mühe, um sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Am Ende war Flitwick dazu gezwungen, sich ziemlich laut zu räuspern, um Lockharts Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu lenken.

 

"Ähm, Gilderoy? Sie waren dabei zu sagen ...?"

 

"Oh, ja, natürlich." Lockhart wandte sich widerstrebend von seinem Spiegelbild ab und durchquerte den Raum, um über seinem Kollegen aufzuragen. "Wie ich gerade sagte, sprach ich mit dem Schulleiter – darüber, einen Duellierclub zu gründen!"

 

Flitwicks Miene erhellte sich augenblicklich. Immerhin, er war in seiner Jugend ein sehr guter Duellant gewesen. "Ausgezeichnet! Ich habe Dumbledore schon vor Jahren erzählt, dass die Schüler von so einem Club profitieren würden, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fand er nie, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen sei."

 

"Nun", sagte Lockhart mit einem Ausdruck falscher Bescheidenheit, "wahrscheinlich hat er nur darauf gewartet, dass er jemanden mit den richtigen Qualifikationen, so wie mich selbst, hat, bevor er es erlaubt."

 

Flitwicks Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. "Kein Zweifel", sagte er kühl.

 

Lockhart interpretierte das als enthusiastische Unterstützung – was sollte es auch anderes sein? – und fuhr fort: "Wie dem auch sei, wegen meiner herausragenden Fähigkeiten hat er mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, den Schülern diesen Club anzubieten, damit sie von meiner gut dokumentierten Erfahrung lernen können. Er schlug vor, dass Sie ein angemessener Kandidat für den Posten als mein Assistent wären, da Sie scheinbar auch ein wenig Erfahrung damit haben." Seine Zähne funkelten heiter, als er auf den schmalwüchsigen Zauberkunstprofessor hinablächelte.

 

Flitwick lächelte gequält zurück. "Wie nett von ihm", murmelte er leise.

 

"Dann tun Sie es? Ausgezeichnet! Nun, alles was wir noch brauchen, ist ein geeigneter Ort, und wir können anfangen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Ich habe ein geradezu göttliches Duelloutfit – komplett mit Umhang, wissen Sie?"

 

Ein leicht durchtriebener Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht des Zauberkunstprofessors. "Die Große Halle kann leicht abgewandelt werden um eine ordentliche Duellplattform zu beinhalten, aber ich glaube, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn wir uns vorher gegenübertreten und das ausprobieren, finden Sie nicht? Immerhin, unser Duellstil könnte gar nicht gut zusammenpassen, und ich würde unsere Schüler nicht in die Irre führen wollen, wenn ich ihnen Dinge erzähle die ... mit den Angaben unvereinbar sind, die Sie ihnen vermitteln." Flitwick lächelte den größeren Zauberer höflich an.

 

Lockhart sah etwas besorgt drein. "Oh ... finden Sie wirklich, dass das notwendig ist? Ich hatte angenommen, dass ich das komplette Unterrichten übernehmen würde, und Sie würden mir einfach assistieren. Die Schüler in Paare einteilen, meinen Umhang halten, diese Dinge eben."

 

"Ohne Zweifel", murmelte Flitwick zu sich selbst. Laut sagte er: "Natürlich, natürlich, es wird Ihre Show. Absolut. Aber die Schüler sind daran gewöhnt, mit ihren Fragen zu mir zu kommen. Wenn der Club beliebt ist, werden viele Schüler da sein, und ich weiß eines über Schüler: Sie tendieren dazu, ein wenig ungeduldig zu sein, und sie haben immer eine Menge Fragen. Wenn ich mehr über Ihren Stil wüsste, könnte ich sicher sein, das weiterzugeben, was Sie wünschen. Immerhin, wir wollen doch, dass sie nur die beste Ausbildung und die richtigen Informationen bekommen, nicht wahr?" Er warf seinem Kollegen einen unschuldigen Blick zu.

 

Lockhart lächelte erneut. "Natürlich wollen wir das. Einverstanden. Wo sollen wir hingehen zum Üben?"

 

Flitwick wies auf den leeren Klassenraum. "Ich denke, das hier genügt. Es ist schließlich nur ein wenig formlose Übung. Einfach nur eine Methode für mich, ein Beispiel Ihres Talents zu sehen."

 

Lockhart strahlte. "Sicherlich. Ich werde einfach hier stehenbleiben, nicht, und Sie können runter ans andere Ende gehen und mir Bescheid geben, wenn Sie bereit sind."

 

Flitwick drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt den Raum entlang. Am Ende drehte er sich zurück, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Dann nahm er eine ordentliche Duellhaltung ein und sprach seinen Gegner an.

 

"Jeder Zeit, mein guter Mann", sagte er fröhlich.

 

Lockhart nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, musste jedoch innehalten, um ihn zuvor aus seinem Spitzensaum zu entwirren. Dann wandte er sich Flitwick zu, während er seinen Zauberstab in leicht kreisenden Bewegungen in Flitwicks ungefähre Richtung hielt.

 

"Bereit?", rief Flitwick.

 

Lockhart nickte. "Natürlich ... jeder Zeit."

 

Flitwick lächelte. "Ich zähle dann, einverstanden? Eins ... zwei ... _drei_!"

 

Bei _drei_ begann Lockhart seinen Zauberstab über seinem Kopf in einem komplizierten Muster zu bewegen, während Flitwick einen Satz nach vorne machte, den Zauberstab des anderen ins Visier nahm und mit Nachdruck rief: "Recoilus Ignis!"

 

Lockharts Zauberstab zuckte mit Wucht gegen ihn zurück und der Mann gab einen schrillen Schrei von sich. Er ließ den plötzlich heißen Stab fallen, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Das brachte ihn letztendlich aus der Balance und als er versuchte, sie wiederzuerlangen, stolperte er über seinen Umhang und landete als malvefarbener Haufen auf dem Boden. Sein Kopf traf auf dem Weg nach unten hart gegen eine Tischkante.

 

Flitwick eilte auf die andere Seite des Raumes, um zu sehen, ob der Mann ernsthaft verletzt war oder nicht. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und Minerva McGonagall streckte ihren Kopf herein.

 

"Filius? Bist du in Ordnung? Ich habe Krach gehört ..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich bei dem doch etwas alarmierenden Anblick, der sich ihr bot: Gilderoy Lockhart lag benommen am Boden, die Beine von sich gestreckt, und hatte einen Arm übers Gesicht geworfen.

"Du meine Güte!", rief sie überrascht und eilte an Flitwicks Seite, um die Ernsthaftigkeit von Lockharts Verletzungen zu ermitteln.

 

Bevor auch nur einer von ihnen ihn erreichte, stöhnte Lockhart und begann, sich langsam aufzurappeln. Als er seine beiden Kollegen auf sich herabsehen sah, mit Sorge in ihren Gesichtern, kam der erschütterte Zauberer deutlisch schneller wieder auf die Füße und begann, seine Roben zu glätten.

 

"Mein guter Mann, sind Sie in Ordnung?", quiekte der Zauberkunstmeister.

 

Lockhart wich zurück und nickte eilig. "Sicherlich, sicherlich. Ich wollte nur ein Ausweichmanöver ausführen ... der Tisch war einfach im Weg, das ist alles. Ich bin es gewohnt, an viel geräumigeren Orten zu duellieren, verstehen Sie?"

 

"Oh ... natürlich", murmelte Flitwick mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln.

 

McGonagall trat neben Lockhart und hob eine Augenbraue. "Vielleicht sollten Sie Poppy aufsuchen, Gilderoy. Sie scheinen eine ziemliche Beule an Ihrer Stirn zu haben."

 

Lockhart hob eine Hand, um den doch recht großen Bluterguss zu betasten, der sich über seinem Auge bildete. "Oh je. Ja, das sollte ich wirklich tun. Es ist am besten, sich sofort um diese Dinge zu kümmern, bevor sie zu unansehnlich werden."

 

Flitwick nickte. "Definitiv."

 

Lockhart hielt inne und lächelte auf ihn herab. "Ähm ... vielleicht funktioniert es doch nicht so gut, wenn Sie mir im Duellierclub assistieren würden, Filius. Nichts für ungut, natürlich, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass unsere persönlichen Stile nicht besonders zusammenpassen, und wir wollen ja die Schüler nicht verwirren, nicht wahr?"

 

McGonagall entkam ein lautes Schnauben, aber als Lockhert ihr einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, stand sie einfach nur still da und sah besorgt drein.

 

Flitwick nickte nüchtern. "Ich denke, Sie haben recht. So gerne ich auch daran teilnehmen würde, wäre es wohl besser für Sie, einen der anderen Lehrer um Hilfe zu bitten. Jemanden, dessen Duellierstil sich nicht mit Ihren Unterrichtsmethoden beißen würde."

 

Lockhart lächelte erleichtert. "Ja, genau. Ich habe daran gedacht, Professor Trelawney zu fragen. Ihr Stil scheint sehr viel besser mit meinem zusammenzupassen. Finden Sie nicht? Sie hat auch so einen netten Farbgeschmack."

 

Flitwick strahlte. "Ausgezeichnete Idee. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war sie ein Juniorchampion in ihrer Jugend."

 

"Oh! Oh ... nun, dann könnte sie vielleicht nicht in eine untergeordnete Rolle schlüpfen wollen. Manche Leute haben solche Probleme damit ...", ruderte Lockhart eilig zurück.

 

Flitwick nickte verstehend. "Das ist wahr. Es könnte schwer für sie sein. Vielleicht ... Professor Snape? Ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendeine besondere Duellerfahrung hat, und ich bin mir sicher, er würde Ihnen mit Freude helfen."

 

"Glauben Sie wirklich?" Lockharts Miene erhellte sich erneut. Er befand, dass Snape perfekt klang, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sein persönlicher Kleidungsstil sich nicht mit seinem beißen konnte. "Ausgezeichnet. Vielen Dank für den Vorschlag. Nun sollte ich Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen, bevor diese Beule mein Profil zu sehr verunstaltet." Mit einem kurzen Nicken zu beiden Professoren glitt Lockhart aus dem Raum.

 

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, sah McGonagall mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf ihren Kollegen herab. "Weißt du, ich hätte schwören können, dass es Severus war, der die Duellerfahrung hatte – nicht Sybil", stellte sie leise fest.

 

"Wirklich?" Flitwick sah mit großen Augen nach oben. "Habe ich das verwechselt? Wie bedauernswert!"

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
